fanfiction sacrificio
by Chidory maxwell
Summary: Depois de revividos, os 12 cavalheiros de ouro irão em busca da chave de Zeus. Uma arma capaz de selar Hades para sempre e impedir novas batalhas. Mas quando Afrodite revive o maior amor de um dos cavalheiros, tudo na missão se torna perigoso.


speFanfiction Sacrifício

**Cap. 1 – Reencontro**

Todos os cavalheiros se encontravam na sala do Grande Mestre, trajavam suas armaduras restauradas e tinham uma feição séria em seus rosto. Todos haviam sido revividos depois da batalha contra Hades, e agora, estariam de volta em mais uma batalha.

Dohko se aproxima de Shion, os dois se olham.

-Shion, é verdade que ela escolheu apenas uma amazona?

- Sim, Afrodite disse que não precisava mais do que isso. O estranho que, aparentemente, ela ressuscitou alguém que pertenceu ao Santuário.

-O que?

Antes que Shion pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Kiki se materializa na sala.

-Mestre Mu! Posso ficar aqui?

Mu se aproxima do adolescente e acaricia os cabelos ruivos.

- Já disse que não.

Saori interfere.

- Ele pode ficar sim Mu, é uma missão de paz. Estamos juntando forças para evitar mais uma guerra no futuro.

Kiki abre um sorriso de orelha a orelha e encara o mestre com um olhar vitorioso.

- As vezes me pergunto a quem você puxou.

O adolescente apenas sorri.

Um novo cosmo surge no ar, todos se preparam. A porta se abre, uma mulher entra na sala. Era alta, a pele branca, os longos cabelos também . Usava uma longa túnica azul que parecia cintilar com a luz da lua.

- Olá Athena.

Seguida da deusa entra uma garota, seu rosto está coberto com uma máscara prata, com dois traços vermelhos nos olhos, que pareciam lágrimas. O cabelo longo, liso e preto estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto e a armadura não passava de uma curta túnica branca com armações de ouro branco e rubis nos pulsos, tornozelos e uma tiara na cabeça.

- Athena, gostaria de apresentar a minha amazona de sacrifício.

A amazona olha para frente e então solta um som, parecendo surpresa. Ninguém na sala entende o que está acontecendo, com exceção de Afrodite.

- Shion?

Todos arregalam os olhos, inclusive o próprio Grande Mestre. A amazona olha para a sua deusa que faz um sinal positivo com a mão. A garota então retira a máscara, possuía um rosto belo e frágil com profundos olhos azuis. Shion parece cambalear.

- Emma, é você?

Os dois correm em direção ao outro e se abraçam, Shion levanta a menina do chão. Todos na sala ficam chocados com a cena, Dohko está paralisado.

- Você está vivo Shion! E virou Grande Mestre! Meu pai ficaria tão orgulhoso de ver isso.

Aos poucos Dohko se aproxima.

- Emma.

Ela se vira e seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas.

- Dohko, você também.

Ele se aproxima dos dois, segura a menina e a rodopia no ar. Ela chorava e olhava para o amigo.

- Os dois estão são e salvos depois de tanto tempo. Não posso acreditar.

No meio de todo aquele silêncio, Aldebaran resolve falar.

-Alguém poderia explicar o que está acontecendo?

A deusa convidada sorri.

- Como puderam notar, eu revivi uma antiga moradora do Santuário. Ela era filha do antigo Grande Mestre. Seu nome é Emma, possui visões poderosíssimas sobre o futuro. E contrariou o poder dos deuses ao entregar sua vida para mudar o destino de um único cavaleiro.

Silêncio, até que Dohko consegue dizer:

- Emma isso é verdade?

- Sim.

Shion comenta.

- Quer dizer que você escolheu ter aquela morte horrível?

Ela olha para os amigos, segurando a mão dos dois.

- Eu coloquei as dores na balança, e esta era a mais fácil de suportar.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, observando a amiga.

- Agora eu estou de volta, mais uma vez vou lutar ao lado de vocês. Não é isso o que realmente importa?

Shion sorriu de uma forma nunca vista antes, acaricia o rosto da menina, enquanto Dohko apenas aperta a sua mão.

- Você está certa, o importante é que você voltou para nós.

Afrodite abre um sorriso.

- Fico contente que a minha amazona vai se integrar aos cavaleiros sem problema. Agora só basta esperar Poseidon para começarmos as buscas.

Porém ao dizer isso, seus olhar demonstra algo completamente diferente, e Athena sente um estranho arrepio percorrer a sua espinha.

- Athena, que tal liberar todos os cavaleiros para a gente conversar?

- Estão todos liberados.

Todos começam a sair, menos Shion que permanece.

- Shion, você também está dispensado.

Completa a deusa. A sala fica completamente vazia, as duas se olhavam.

- Afrodite, você me enganou? Isso não é uma missão de paz?

A outra sorri.

- É uma missão de paz, mas a chave de Zeus já está no Santuário Athena. Traga seu espelho das almas até aqui, me deixe mostrar tudo aquilo que eu sei e você vai entender.

No lado de fora, todos os cavaleiros se aproximam da nova amazona.

- Quer dizer que ela conheceu vocês quando vocês eram jovens?

Dizia Miro em choque. A amazona começa a rir.

- Sim, e posso dizer que eles não eram tão sérios como aparentam agora.

- Quer dizer que os velhotes aprontavam? E ainda vem me dar bronca hoje quando eu faço alguma coisa?

- A gente não aprontava como você, Miro.

Responde Dohko com um sorriso, o cavaleiro ainda não havia soltado a mão da amiga.

- Quero apresentar a todos vocês a minha irmã, Emma.

Dizia Dohko encantado com a volta da amiga. Todos pareciam curiosos e felizes ao verem essa garota que parecia ter trazido uma novo vida para os dois cavaleiros mais antigos do Santuário.

- Esses são os atuais dourados Emma. Afrodite de Peixes, Shura de Capricórnio, Saga de gêmeos e o seu irmão Kanon... o que foi? Porque está com essa cara?

Emma sorri e completa.

- Conheço todos eles, se eu não tivesse morrido, estaria viva até hoje. Esse é o Shaka de virgem, Enzo ou Máscara da Morte de câncer, Aldebaran de touro, Camus de aquário, Aiolos de sagitário.

Ela dizia enquanto apontava para cada um deles. Ela coloca a mão docemente sob os cabelos do leonino.

-Aiolia de Leão.

Se vira e pousa a mesma mão sob o ombro do aquariano.

- Milo de escorpião.

Então ela se vira para o último cavaleiro, com um sorriso indecifrável.

- E por fim, Mu de Áries.

- Emma você estaria com a gente até hoje?

Ela afirma com a cabeça, ela a aperta em um abraço.

- Isso é ótimo, assim você já se sente em casa e me poupa o trabalhão de apresentar para toooda essa caterva. Ué? Você também veio Shion?

Ele sorri.

- Athena também me liberou, assim podemos realmente conversar com calma.

- Vamos para a casa de Áries, Shiryu deve estar na minha. Mu, se importa de Emma ficar como convidada na sua casa?

Mu pareceu um pouco chocado, mas depois de um tempo respondeu com um sorriso.

- Claro, por favor Emma sinta-se em casa.

Os três saíram juntos, enquanto Mu os observava partir.

- Dá para acreditar que ela já conhecia todos nós. Fiquei surpreso.

Falava Afrodite.

- Não só conhecia mas parecia ser bem íntima de alguns, viu o jeito que ela mexeu com o Aiolia? Sinto cheiro de amor no ar.

Brincou Milo. Aiolia parecia confuso e todos caíram na risada. Aldebaran se vira e percebe que o cavaleiro de Áries ainda olhava para o nada.

- Mu, o que houve? Que cara é essa?

- Quando ela sorriu para mim. Eu senti algo.

Milo ouvindo o comentário, se aproxima.

- Será que na outra vida, vocês teriam um caso? Que feio Áries, pegando a amiga do seu mestre.

Mu não respondeu.

- Credo Milo, deixa de ser chato.

Afrodite afirma, antes de Camus dizer.

- Controle-se Milo.

- Por que? Você também sentiu algo?

- Não, mas o olhar daquela mulher me disse muitas coisas. É um olhar de despedida.

Depois de algumas horas, Mu foi vencido pelo cansaço e resolveu voltar para casa. A medida que se aproximava conseguia ouvir as gargalhadas dos três. A última vez que ouvira uma risada tão solta de seu mestre foi quando tinhas uns 8 anos e quase explodiu a cozinha, seu cabelo parecia uma salada. Abriu a porta, Dohko estava sentado no sofá, estava sem armadura e bebia chá, ao seu lado estava Emma, que limpava lágrimas dos olhos de tanto rir. Shion estava na poltrona e tentava recuperar o ar.

- Mu, que bom que está de volta. Estávamos relembrando os velho tempos, acabamos perdendo a noção do tempo. Desculpe ficar tanto tempo, as vezes esqueço que a casa de Áries não é mais minha.

Comenta Shion dando um leve tapinha nas costas do pupilo.

- Imagine Mestre, fiquem o tempo que quiserem. Vocês devem ter muita coisa para conversar.

- Mu, fizemos um chá e um yakisoba que estava na casa de libra. Guardamos para você. Está no forno.

Comentou Emma, novamente o estranho sentimento surge. Uma mistura de raiva, tristeza e alegria, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto não entendesse isso, não queria ficar perto dela.

- Muito obrigado Senhorita Emma. Vou levar e comer no quarto, assim vocês ficam mais a vontade.

Ele se despede de todos, e vai para o quarto. Come rapidamente a comida, estava com fome, e vai tomar um banho. O que era isso que o invadia com tanta força? Ele e aquela mulher com certeza haviam passado por algo muito profundo e poderoso juntos? Será que era como Milo havia dito? Ele sentia que não, era algo maior. Deita e tanta dormir.

Depois de algumas horas, Dohko começa a piscar os olhos.

- Gente, o papo está bom, mas estou caindo de sono. Amanhã conversamos mais, afinal, agora a gente tem uma vida toda pela frente.

Dohko levanta, beija a testa da amiga.

- Estou muito feliz em ter você de volta, Emma. Bons sonhos.

Ele aperta a mão de Shion e vai para casa.

- Eu vou indo também Emma. Poseidon chega amanhã, e a agenda de grande mestre vai estar bem ocupada.

- Imagino.

Shion se levanta dá um abraço na amiga.

- Como o Dohko disse: estou feliz em ter você de volta.

Ele vai até a porta e para.

- Emma, o cavaleiro era o Dohko?

Ela fica um tempo em silêncio, parece assustada.

- Por que acha isso?

- Foi apenas um palpite.

Então ele se despede e vai para casa. Emma fecha a porta e entra no corredor, para na porta do quarto de Mu, e depois vai até o seu quarto e fecha a porta, troca de roupa e deita na cama. Respirou fundo e tentou dormir, com a vinda de Poseidon, tudo iria mudar.

Naquela madrugada Milo acordou suando frio. Uma mistura de medo, raiva e saudade preenchia o seu corpo de uma forma nova. Sentia o estômago revirar e os olhos ficarem molhados, isso nunca havia acontecido antes. Sem pensar duas vezes ele cruzou as casas em direção a Camus. Ao pisar no templo, encontrou o amigo lendo um livro na sala, parecia surpreso.

-Milo, são 4 horas da manhã. O que você quer?

- Eu tive um pesadelo

- Você já está meio grandinho para isso.

Milo ficou irritado.

- Camus, você me conhece a vida toda. Eu não sou de ficar assim.

Camus largou o livro, Milo estava falando sério.

- Tem algo naquela mulher. Eu sonhei com ela e... parece que enfiaram uma faca em mim. Eu voltei a sentir aquilo de novo.

- A sensação de vazio?

Camus ficou preocupado, Milo quando criança tinha crises histéricas de choro e podia ficar horas na entrada do Santuário esperando uma pessoa, que nunca chegava.

- Milo, o que quer que essa mulher tenha, vamos descobrir logo. Eu vi o olhar de Afrodite. Com a chegada de Poseidon, a verdade voltará a tona.

Milo abriu o armário e pegou um copo e se serviu de whisky.

- Pode ser. Bom, vou beber algo para relaxar.

Mu acordou com um cosmo poderoso invadindo todo o Santuário, pouco tempo depois sente o cosmo de Athena chamando a todos. Se troca e vai até a sala, onde encontra Emma, está usando sua armadura.

- Poseidon chegou e quer falar com todos os cavaleiros e você.

- Eu sei, hoje ele contará a todos os meus pecados, não há como fugir disso.

Emma parecia desolada, os dois começam a andar.

- Vamos por telecinese. Segure-se em mim Emma.

Ela se apóia em seu braço.

- Mu, por favor não me odeie.

Os dois desaparecem. Quando chegam na sala do Grande Mestre, Mu chocado pergunta.

- Porque eu odiaria você?

- Você vai ver.

Os dois entram na sala eram os únicos que faltavam. Quando Poseidon vê a garota parece transtornado.

- Você a deixou livre para andar por todo o Santuário?!

Athena interfere.

- Precisamos dela, por isso queria que se sentisse em casa.

- Ela já se sentiu muito em casa, veja o que ela conseguiu fazer sozinha? Esfregou a desonra na cara dos deuses, mudou o destino de toda a humanidade e porque? Para salvar o seu amor!

Emma se aproxima do deus.

- O destino de todos permaneceu o mesmo. Menos o meu.

O deus começa a rir.

- Só o seu? Tem medo de revelar o nome dele? Porque não diz a verdade? Que você se suicidou para evitar que seus amados Shion de Áries e Dohko de libra se matassem. E que por causa disso a vida dos seus filhos de Mu de Áries e Milo de Escorpião nunca mais foi a mesma!

O silêncio dominou a sala, Mu sentia que o ar havia sido arrancado de seus pulmões, Shion não se mexia, Dohko olhava para Emma, Milo olhava para Camus chocado enquanto o resto dos cavaleiros assistia ao desfecho do drama em choque. Emma começa a chorar, olhando para o chão.

- Não vai dizer? Então eu mostrarei a eles a veradde. Em como foi ardilosa e deixou todas as suas responsabilidades para trás, como mulher, como sarcedotisa e como a principal arma de Zeus.

Novamente o silêncio. Um enorme espelho aparece no meio da sala. Emma olha para Athena com lágrimas no olhos.

- Me perdoe Emma, mas essa foi a sua escolha.

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Vamos começar mostrando como tudo devia acontecer.

O espelho das almas começa a brilhar, depois de quase cegar todos os presentes, a s imagens começam a surgir.

A imagem mostra o antigo grande mestre, usa roupas comuns e anda pela entrada do Santuário cm um embrulho nos braços. Ele para com um sorriso.

- Você não devia estar treinando ou invés de me seguindo Sísifo?

Sísifo surge, tinha apenas nove anos e tinha um sorriso gentil nos lábios.

- Me perdoe Grande Mestre. Eu estava treinando, mas senti esse cosmo tão diferente de qualquer outro, que precisei vir ver.

O garoto se aproxima e ao ver um bebê nos braços do mestre se assusto.

- É só um bebê! Como ele já tem cosmo?

-Ela, Sísifo. Vou chamá-la de Emma. Ela tem um poder fora do comum, um corpo assim tão preparado é perfeito para se tornar a sarcedotisa da chave de Zeus. Mas por enquanto é apenas uma garotinha comum, e por isso, vou criá-la como filha.

Sísifo fica apenas observando a garotinha enquanto acaricia o pequeno rosto rosado.

- Ela é linda Grande Mestre.

O Mestre olha para o garotinho.

- Sísifo, gostaria de pedir um favor a você.

O menino olha para ele animado.

- Quando você se tornar o cavaleiro de ouro de sagitário, por favor proteja a minha menina.

- Eu prometo Grande Mestre.

A imagem mostra Emma, é pequena e está sentada em uma enorme mesa. Ao seu lado está o cavaleiro de sagitário.

- Sabe Sísifo isso é muito injusto. Em todos os meus aniversários eu ganhei um doce, por que no de 7 eu tenho que comer essa fruta estranha e fedida?

O cavaleiro começa a rir.

- Vamos fazer um trato? Você me dá um doce agora, me deixa ir brincar com o Dohko e o Shion e á noite eu como isso. Que tal?

- Nada feito. Você precisa comer isso para se preparar para o grande cosmo que seu corpo vai comportar, e assim conseguir a juventude eterna.

- Mas é fedido. E porque o papi não está aqui?

- Seu pai precisou resolver uns assuntos do Santuário.

A menina parece decepcionada.

- Sabe Sísifo, você não precisa cuidar de mim. Você é um cavaleiro de ouro, o único do Santuário. Também deve ter coisas importantes para resolver.

Ele passa a mão no cabelo da menina.

- Nesse momento minha missão mais importante é fazer você comer isso.

- É impossível mesmo.

Ele pega um pedaço da fruta com o garfo.

- E se eu te ajudar?

- Você nunca comeria isso.

O cavaleiro coloca o garfo na boca sem pestanejar.

- É meio grudendo e o gosto varia de amargo para doce. Não é muito diferente da comida do refeitório, acho que você dá conta.

A menina cai na risada, então pega o garfo e começa a comer. A cena muda, Emma aparenta estar um pouco mais velha. Está sentada nas escadarias antes da Sala do Grande Mestre, junto a Dohko e Shion que aparentam ter a mesma idade que ela.

- Finalmente encontraram Athena. Pena que no momento só os cavaleiros de ouro possam vê-la.

Emma levanta correndo.

- Sísifo está na sala do Papai e trouxe Athena.

- Não podemos entrar lá.

Reclamou Shion.

- Eu vou lá, depois digo para vocês como ela é.

A garotinha sai correndo. Dohko olha para Shion.

- Um dia seremos cavaleiros de ouro, e todas as portas serão aberta Shion.

- Com certeza, por isso não podemos parar de treinar.

Emma entra na sala e se joga nos braços do cavaleiro.

- Sísifo, você voltou.

Ele abraça a menininha com carinho. Athena aparenta ter a mesma idade que a outra menina, e olha a cena sem entender. Emma se vira e encara a deusa.

- Nossa, você tem a mesma idade que eu! Prazer eu sou a Emma!

A pequena deusa estica a mão e cumprimenta a outra.

A cena mostra a pequena Athena deitada em sua cama, está encolhida em um canto chorando.

- Tenma. Alone.

- Quem são eles?

A deusa quase cai da cama com o susto de encontrar Emma na ponta da cama.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Meu pai é o Grande Mestre, por isso eu também durmo aqui nesse templo. Ouvi você chorar e vim ver o que estava acontecendo. Está com saudades dos seus amigos?

- Sim.

- Você não precisa se sentir sozinha aqui. Há muitas pessoas boas, como o Sísifo, meu pai e o Dohko e o Shion.

- Quem?

- São meus amigos, fazemos tudo juntos. Eles estão treinando para ser cavaleiros de ouro, de Áries e Libra. Acho que vão conseguir, são dedicados.

A deusa fica parada observando.

- Já sei, eu vou ser a sua amiga. Assim, toda vez que você estiver no Santuário, vai ter alguém para conversar. Vai ser divertido ter uma amiga, só tenho amigos.

- Fica comigo hoje? Tenho medo do escuro.

Emma sorri e se enfia debaixo das cobertas.

- Vamos ter uma noite do pijama. Afinal, é isso que as amigas fazem.

Novamente a cena muda. Mostra Emma deitada na cama, parece ser um pouco mais velha. Ela escuta um ruído e de repente Dohko e Shion aparecem no quarto, ela se segura para não gritar.

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?!

Ela fala cochichando.

-Amanhã é o primeiro ritual para a sua formação de sacerdotisa, NE?

Comenta Dohko.

- Sim, e daí?

Shion se aproxima senta ao lado da menina na cama, todos aparentavam ter 10 anos.

- Pensamos que você podia estar nervosa, então viemos aqui ficar com você.

- E a sua cama é melhor que a nossa.

Complementa Dohko. A menina abre um imenso sorriso enquanto os dois entravam nas cobertas.

- Vamos ficar sempre juntos. Vocês são os melhores amigos do mundo.

Ela fala sorrindo. Pouco tempo depois, quando o sol já entrava pela janela, a porta é aberta, revelando o Grande Mestre e Sísifo.

- Filha está preparada para o..

Ele olha para a cama.

- Ela recebeu visitas.

Brinca Sísifo.

- Eles são muito unidos, é raro ver laços assim.

O Grande Mestre fala. Então Sísifo se aproxima da Cama, pegando os dois garotos no colo.

- Vou levar eles para o dormitório.

Ele começa a sair do quarto, mas para.

- Grande Mestre, por que você me permite essa amizade tão intensa entre eles, não é do seu feitio fazer isso.

- Esses garotos são parte da força da minha filha , sem eles sua aura fica escura. Um dia, esses dois meninos vão se tornar cavaleiros de ouro, e eu sei que vou poder confiar a segurança dela a eles.

Sísifo sai. A imagem muda, mostra Emma, Shion e Dohko com 12 anos. Estavam perto de um grande monte de rochas, sentados.

- Esse cara então é seu tio, afinal o Grande Mestre te criou.

Comenta Dohko.

- Sim, mas eu não vejo ele muitas vezes, pparece que ele só sai de Jamiel por algo realmente importante.

- E se ele sobreviveu a última guerra santa. Uau ele deve ser velho.

-N ã fala assim do meu tio.

Então um som estranho começa a ser ouvido.

- Estão ouvindo isso?

DDohko pergunta se levantando e se afastando um pouco, em busca do som, assim como Shion. Então, sem nenhum deles estar preparado, as rochas dos montes começam a descer rapidamente em direção a Emma que olha tudo paralisada. Shion sem pensar duas vezes, corre em sua direção, sendo engolido pelas rochas também. Dohko olha tudo paralisado.

- Emma! Shion!

Ele corre em direção a Sala do Grande Mestre, empurra a porta, atrapalhando uma reunião entre o Mestre, seu irmão e Sísifo.

- Dohko que modos são esses?

Comenta o Mestre.

- Emma e o Shion! Eles estão embaixo das rochas ! Me ajudem!

Todos se levantando em correm em direção ao acidente. Enquanto isso, a cena mostra Shion e Emma embaixo dos pedregulhos. Emma está abaixada com uma expressão assustada enquanto Shion segura as rochas, protegendo a menina de qualquer dano.

- Shion, você está bem? Você não vai conseguir agüentar isso por muito tempo.

- Eu não vou permitir que você se machuque. Eu nunca vou permitir isso.

- Shion, você vai se machucar.

Eles se olham no fundo dos olhos, Emma chorava.

- Emma, eu nunca vou te deixar desprotegida e não quero fazer você chorar. Isso porque, você é uma das pessoas mais importante para mim.

Aos poucos, uma energia dourada começa a se apossar do corpo do menino, e de repente as rochas foram arremessadas para o alto, se transformando em uma grande massa de poeira cinza. Emma olha chocada com aquele poder novo e poderoso que surgia diante do seus olhos.

- Você conseguiu... o seu cosmo explodiu...

- Emma... por você eu..

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase o garoto desmaia, sendo aparado pela menina. Nesse instante, o restante do grupo, que havia acabado de chegar, olha a cena espantado.

-Sísifo, pegue Shion e leve ele até o meu santuário.

Ocavaleiro se aproxima e tira com uma certa dificuldade, o aprendiz dos braços de Emma.

- Emma, calma, está tudo bem. Não precisa chorar.

Dohko se aproxima, e todos vão para um dos quartos no 13° templo, menos os dois anciões que ficam para trás conversando.

- Emma o que aconteceu?

Pergunta Sísifo segurando os ombros da menina com delicadeza.

-Ele estava segurando as rochas, para me proteger. Mas, elas eram muito pesadas e nem com seu cosmo ele estava conseguindo suportar. Então, ele disse que nunca ia me fazer chorar e então tudo explodiu.

Sísifo abraçou ela.

- Não se sinta culpa, ele só desmaiou porque a primeira vez que nosso cosmo realmente desperta, é acompanhado de uma exaustão extrema. Agora vamos lá para fora.

- Porque Sísifo? Queremos ficar aqui.

Retruca Dohko.

- O irmão do Grande Mestre quer falar com ele, acabou de falar comigo através do cosmo.

Os três se levantaram e saíram no mesmo instante que Harukei entra no lugar. Ele fecha a porta e olha para o garoto por um tempo. Se aproxima um pouco transmitindo um pouco do seu cosmo para ele, que acorda assustado.

- Calma Shion. Você está seguro.

- E a Emma?

-Também está bem. Você evoluiu o seu cosmo tentando protegê-la, desmaiou e está agora aqui comigo.

O menino ficou em silêncio.

- Você realmente gosta da Emma NE?

O garoto fica vermelho.

- Shion, não precisa ficar constrangido. Não há nada de errado em se apaixonar, desde que sua devoção por Athena não seja prejudicada. Eu, por exemplo, me apaixonei algumas vezes e tenho até um filho.

- Mas o senhor é velho.

Ao perceber o que havia dito, aprendiz fica branco. Mas, ao invés de o reprimir, Harukei apenas cai na risada.

- Você é um jovem bem sincero Shion, gosto disso. E digamos que quando a gente gosta de alguém, a aparência e nem a idade importa. Emma, por exemplo, é uma sacerdotisa da chave de Zeus.

- Isso eu sei.

- Então, você também deve saber que ela nunca irá envelhecer, e está condenada a viver séculos e séculos ao lado de todas as gerações de cavaleiros que estão por vir.

Shion ficou em silêncio e chocado.

- Ela ainda não sabe disso também, o seu verdadeiro treinamento irá começar quando ela fizer 15 anos e acabará aos 18, aonde seu corpo irá congelar e manter essa idade para toda a eternidade.

- Isso não é justo com ela.

- Shion, homem nenhum deve querer uma mulher que fique atrás dele. Um verdadeiro homem quer uma mulher ao seu lado, acompanhando e conquistando as coisas juntos. Principalmente uma mulher como ela, destinada a ser uma das maiores forças deste Santuário. Ela terá um futuro grande. E para acompanhá-la você precisar ser poderoso também.

- Como assim?

- Eu quero que você se torne meu pupilo. Iria se mudar comigo para Jamiel. Você é um lemuriano Shion, os humanos que te treinarem não vão ajudar você a desenvolver esse outro lado.

O menino fica um bom tempo em silêncio.

- Isso não é errado? Eu sou fiel a Athena, mas ainda assim, quero usar o meu poder para cuidar e proteger a Emma.

- Isso seria errado pelo lado do Grande Mestre, afinal é a filha dele. Você é uma pessoa normal, e todo mundo tem direito a amar outras coisas além da Athena.

- Eu quero ir com você, Mestre.

Harukei sorri.

- Então, vá até o seu dormitório e arrume suas coisas. Partimos assim que você chegar.

A imagem mostrava Shion ao lado de Harukei, Emma chorava e era consolada por Dohko.

- Eu prometo que vou voltar um cavaleiro.

Os dois desaparecem e a cena muda. Mostra Emma sentada em um banco, parece tensa, assistia a uma luta de Dohko. Sísifo está ao seu lado e passa os braços pelos seus ombros.

- Calma.

- Não consigo Sísifo, é o Dohko.

A imagem mostra o aprendiz em uma batalhe feroz pela armadura. Emma levanta.

- Vai Dohko!

O Grande Mestre se vira.

- Desista mestre, o senhor conhece a filha que tem.

Disse Sísifo e o mestre riu. Então, pouco tempo depois a luta termina, a garota corre até o meio da arena enquanto novo cavaleiro vestia sua armadura e quando chega é tirada do chão pelo amigo que a rodopia no ar.

- Você conseguiu!

- Eu ainda não acredito!

Os dois se abraçaram felizes. A nova cena mostra a menina sentada na grama, regulus, o cavaleiros de leão, está deitado em seu colo cochilando. Dohko está sentado do outro lado.

- Você realmente adotou ele.

- Ele é meu irmãozinho mais novo agora.

- Você quer cuidar do mundo todo.

- Talvez. Regulus é uma pessoa fechada, só confia em mim e no Sísifo.

Ela para no meio da frase.

-Sentiu isso? Meu tio está aqui!

- Senti. Isso significa que Shion também está.

Os dois se levantam, acordando Regulus, e correm para a Sala do Grande Mestre. Ao chegarem encontram Harukei, e um homem virado de costas e que trajava a armadura de Áries.

- Shion?

O homem se vira, os dois amigos parecem chocado. Dohko se aproxima com um sorriso.

- Meu irmão, você voltou.

Os dois se cumprimentam e aos poucos Emma se aproxima.

- Shion, você conseguiu a armadura.

- Eu prometi a vocês que ia conseguir.

Harukei entra na conversa.

- E agora ele vai poder ficar com vocês.

Os três se abraçam.

- Filha, vocês podem sair, eu tenho assuntos a tratar com seu tio.

Os três saem da sala.

- Eu não acredito, depois de tanto tempo, estamos juntos de novo.

Comemora Emma.

- E pelo visto o Dohko conseguiu a armadura também.

- Claro, eu prometi eu ia conseguir.

Shion olhou para Emma durante um tempo, ela estava muito mais bonita do que antes.

- E você, Emma? Como vão os preparativos?

Ela abaixou os olhos, parecia triste. Dohko instintivamente coloca os braços ao seu redor e a beija na testa. Shion está visivelmente incomodado com o gesto.

-Ela está com medo. A cerimônia é daqui a um ano. A bobinha colocou na cabeça que ela é muito amorosa para os padrões do Santuário. Está achando que não vai suportar o fardo que tem que carregar.

- Eu já expliquei para ela que esse é o seu diferencial, mas ela não entende.

Todos se viram, e encontram Sísifo.

- Uma pessoa que permanece doce e gentil em um ambiente de guerra é uma conquista e tanto. Não precisamos de mais uma pessoa fria aqui, o Santuário precisa de pessoas como ela.

O sagitariano para e olha para Shion.

- Parabéns pela armadura Shion.

- Obrigado.

- Emma, está na hora da preparação. Vamos?

Ela abraça Shion e em seguida recebe um beijo de Dohko, novamente uma expressão de tristeza invade o seu rosto.

- Tchau gente.

Ela se afasta e os dois se olham.

- Você tem cuidado bem da Emma.

Comenta Shion.

- Ela é a única coisa que eu tenho aqui. É normal.

Comenta Dohko, depois abre um sorriso.

- Venha, vamos na minha casa. Podemos beber algo e por a conversa em dia.

Novamente a imagem muda, vemos o Santuário com algumas pessoas feridas. Emma corria entre elas, parecia apavorada. Dohko aparece, não estava usando a armadura e tinha um ferimento muito feio nas costas. A vê-lo, a menina corre e o abraça, ele geme um pouco de dor.

- O que aconteceu?

- A caverna, ela foi ao chão. Shion ficou tirando as pessoas de lá.

- E onde ele está, Dohko?

- Eu não sei. Ele sumiu.

Os olhos dela se enchem de lágrimas.

- Calma, daqui a pouco ele aparece.

- verdade. Então vamos cuidar desse machucado.

Os dois vão até a casa de Libra onde Dohko tira a camisa. Emma analisa o ferimento.

- Está muito feio.

Ele senta de costas para ela na cama enquanto a menina limpa o ferimento e começa a enfaixar o tronco do cavaleiro. Instintivamente a menina o abraça. Ele fecha os olhos e parece sentir o momento.

- Emma, eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

Ele se vira e encontra a amiga chorando.

- Ei o que houve?

- Eu estou muito preocupada com o Shion.

A decepção é evidente em seu rosto.

- Você o ama?

- Eu acho que sim, dohko.

Dohko faz um esforço e dá um sorriso gentil.

- Então vá lá e diga para ele. Acabo de sentir o cosmo dele aqui perto.

Ela apenas sorri e sai. Dohko abaixa a cabeça e começa a chorar.

A cena mostra Shion e Emma sentados nas escadarias de áries. Shion estava muito sujo de terra, mas não possuía ferimentos.

- Que bom que você não se machucou.

- Foi mais sorte do que juízo. Onde está o Dohko?

- Em casa. Porque?

- Vocês estão sempre grudados. Eu estou aqui há um mês e vocês fazem absolutamente tudo juntos: tomam café, treinam kung fu, matam tempo e ele até ajuda você em seus preparativos finais de sacerdotisa. Na verdade, acho que essa é a primeira vez que eu fico sozinho com você.

- Porque você fala isso como se fosse uma coisa ruim?

Shion fica em silêncio.

- Minha relação com Dohko é muito forte. Nunca escondemos nada um do outro. Eu sei que eu posso falar qualquer coisa para ele e sei que ele vai fazer o mesmo. Já você... desde que você voltou irou uma incógnita pra mim.

Shion parece confuso.

- você é bem mais fechado. Eu nunca consigo decifrar o que está passando ai dentro. O Dohko é muito levado na emoção e você... bem.. você é totalmente razão.

-Falando assim até parece que eu não tenho sentimentos nenhum.

- você deve ter. Mas você nunca vai por ele antes da sua razão.

- Acredite.. eu tenho sentimentos. E eles são muito mais fortes do que você pode imaginar.

Ela deu um sorriso meio triste.

- Esse olhar é novidade. A cara fechada foi embora completamente.

Ele abaixa os olhos constrangido.

- Como ela é?

- Ahn?

- Essa mulher que você ama. Como ela é?

Ele permanece em silencio.

- Eu convivo com homens desde pequena. Sei identificar quando há uma mulher na história. Vocês namoram?

- Bem que eu gostaria.

- Shion! Esse é o problema: pare de ser tão racional. Até para assumir que você gosta de alguém é difícil.

- Como o Dohko é? Já que ele é emoção..

- Na verdade nunca vi o Dohko com ninguém. Ele é bem discreto. Mas acredite, ele distribui amor por tudo. Ele deixa as pessoas chegarem até ele.

Novamente Shion fica em silêncio.

- Eu sou sua amiga de infância. Pode confiar em mim.

Shion segura a mão da amiga.

- você é muito mais do que isso.

Emma fica parada enquanto sente a mão do amigo sobre a sua.

- Existe uma chance de você me amar do mesmo jeito que eu amo você?

Emma fica ainda mais paralisada com a pergunta dele.

- A chance é bem grande.

Shion abre um enorme sorriso e se aproxima da amiga.

- Eu não sou muito boa nisso...

- não tem problema.

No minuto seguinte eles estavam se beijando. Se afastam lentamente e voltam para um abraço.

Na outra cena vemos Dohko treinando sozinho. Sísifo surge logo atrás.

- Bom dia. Onde está a Emma?

- Ela não veio treinar, acho que está com o Shion.

- Esse namoro...

- Sísifo, o Shion é um cara legal. Acredite em mim. Ele merece ela. E ela... bom... ela nunca tinha namorado antes então deixe ela. É normal ficar avoada, estão juntos há só um mês.

- E você?

- Ah é ruim treinar sozinho.

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando.

- Ela ama o Shion. E eu sou fiel aos meus amigos. Nunca faria nada para interferir na felicidade dos dois.

- Mas não deve ser fácil.

- Não é. Mas eles são meus amigos e isso é só um detalhe.

- Eu admiro sua lealdade.

Dohko olha para o cavaleiro com um sorriso triste.

- Obrigado Sísifo.

- Acho que vou te ajudar... O Grande Mestre tem uma missão para você. Vai ter que ficar um tempo fora.

Os olhos de Dohko se enchem de lágrimas.

- Isso veio em boa hora.

Na cena vemos Dohko arrumando as malas.

- Dohko?

Ele se vira e encontra Shion e Emma. Os dois estavam com os cabelos molhados e era fácil de entender onde estavam antes.

- O Grande mestre me chamou para uma missão. Vou ficar um tempo fora.

- Já? Mas vamos sentir a sua falta, irmão.

Comentou Shion chateado.

- Daqui a pouco estou de volta.

Emma se aproximou e deu um abraço.

- E volte em segurança. Estaremos aqui esperando você.

Shion abraça o amigo.

Na outra vemos Dohko de volta ao santuário. Ele está ao lado de Sísifo.

- O Grande Mestre está orgulhoso de você.

- Você não veio me dizer apenas isso Sísifo.

Ele responde sorrindo.

- Não.

- Porque se preocupa tanto?

- Eu criei a Emma e cuidei de você quando criança. Gosto de você e eu acho que merece ser feliz.

- Eu aprendi a superar Sísifo. É assim que as coisas tem que ser. Ela e o Shion são perfeitos juntos e eu vou fazer de tudo para que esse amor continue lindo e forte. Uma hora vai passar.

- Você é um bom amigo.

Nesse minuto vemos Shion surgir atrás deles.

- Shion? Está ai há muito tempo?

Shion possui uma expressão estranha.

- Acabei de chegar. Vim buscar os dois. A Emma preparou um jantar lá em casa para vocês. Vamos comemorar a volta do Dohko. Um mês é muito tempo, cara.

Todos sorriem e começam a andar. Porém, Dohko coloca a mão no ombro do amigo.

- Está tudo bem?

Shion o abraça com força.

- Sim, meu irmão. Você é um grande amigo.

Os dois saem andando juntos.

Emma está sentada na grama, escondida e com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.

- Emma?

- Oi Dohko.

Dohko senta ao lado da amiga e põe a mão em seu ombro.

- o que está acontecendo?

-Faz tempo que a gente não conversa né Dohko?

- Ah,... conversamos sempre. Ontem a gente foi na festa do santuário.

Ela riu.

-sim.. mas a gente nunca mais conversou só eu e você.

- Ah.. você pode sempre falar comigo. Só não acho legal ficar papeando toda hora. Nenhum cara gosta de ter a namorada pelos cantos com o amigo. Nada mudou, só estou respeitando vocês dois.

Ela começa a chorar.

- Eu preciso da sua amizade agora.

Dohko a abraça com força.

- o que houve? Nunca vi você assim.

- Eu estou grávida.

Dohko ficou paralisado.

- Eu ainda não tive coragem de falar para o Shion e muito menos para o meu pai. Eu precisava contar para você. Por isso eu vim aqui. Eu sabia que só você ia me achar aqui. Você é meu melhor amigo, não existe segredos entre nós.

Ele beijou a testa da amiga.

- você precisa contar para eles.

- Eu tenho medo.

Ele se levantou e a ajudou a fazer o mesmo. Em seguida, passou os braços envolta dela.

- Vem, eu te ajudo.

Vemos Emma deitada na cama de Shion. Pouco tempo depois vemos Shion chegar com um copo de água.

- Aqui, sempre bom deixar um do seu lado.

Ela sorri.

- Obrigada.

- Temos que cuidar do nosso filhão.

Ele deita e ela se aconchega em seu peito. Shion faz carinho nos longos cabelos negros.

- Eu não podia estar mais feliz. Eu tenho o grande amor da minha vida e , em breve, um filho.

- Eu também Shion.

Shion nota um pouco de medo na voz dela. Senta na cama.

- O que houve?

- Estamos em guerra. E eu estou grávida. Eu tenho medo de não conseguir proteger essa vida tão preciosa que está chegando. Além disso, eu tive um visão. Algo muito ruim vai acontecer, eu vejo alguns cavalheiros de ouro velando alguém. Eu acho que um cavalheiro de ouro vai morrer.

Ele a beijou.

- Eu vou proteger vocês dois. Eu prometo.

- Jura?

- Sim.

Ela o abraçou com força.

- Cuide de você também. E do Dohko.

Ele beijou a sua testa.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também.

na outra cena, Shion acorda em um solavanco. Olha para o lado e vê que a amada ainda dorme com a mão na barriga. Ele sai da casa vestindo a armadura e encontra Dohko.

- Você também sentiu esse cosmo?

- Sim. São espectros.

Os dois correm em direção ao começo do Santuário. Antes que parem de correr são atacados por uma força que os arremessa longe. Os dois começam a batalha juntos. Faltava apenas um espectro depois de pouco tempo de luta, Dohko possuía um grave ferimento no ombro. Shion dá o golpe de misericórdia e elimina o inimigo. Tudo parecia em paz novamente. Porém, um último golpe durge das árvores e acerta o estômago do ariano que cai em uma poça do próprio sangue. Dohko grita e consegue se livrar do invasor.

- shion! Meu irmão! Aguente firme!

Dohko segura o amigo com cuidado em seus braços. Um filete de sangue escorre da boca do cavaleiro ferido, que está a cada segundo mais branco.

- Vou levar você para o Grande mestre! Eles vão cuidar de você. Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Não Dohko... é .. tarde demais. Você sabe.

O Cavaleiro de libra começa a chorar.

- Não, vai ficar tudo bem.

- Dohko... eu ouvi aquele dia.

- o que?

- A .. sua conversa com... o Sísifo.

Dohko parecia confuso.

- Você sempre ... amou a Emma.

Dohko ficou parado.

- Mas.. por mim... você nunca fez nada...Você foi um grande .. amigo.

- Eu nunca trairia a sua confiança e nem a da Emma.

- Eu sei...

Shion respirou com dificuldade.

- Eu sei que não preciso pedir para você cuidar dela... mas eu preciso pedir uma outra coisa...

Dohko ajeitou o amigo.

- o que você quiser, meu irmão.

- Continue não traindo a minha confiança... nunca revele esse amor para ela... assim eu vou continuar sempre aqui... no coração dela.

Dohko ficou em choque.

- Ela ama você de verdade Shion. Você é o pai do filho dela. É claro que eu nunca faria isso.

Ele responde. Shion fica cada vez mais pálido.

- Você é um grande irmão, Dohko.

Dohko sentiu o coração do amigo parar. Dohko começa a chorar e abraça o amigo.

- Shion! Meu irmão.

Aos poucos, ele consegue se acalmar. Com os olhos inchados ele começa a caminhar para o último templo com o irmão nos braços. Sísifo surge um pouco antes da casa de áries. Parecia em choque,

- Não..

Ele não consegue dizer mais nada. Mas depois respira e continua.

- A Emma está lá em cima, no último templo.

Os dois começam a subir as 12 casas, todos os demais cavaleiros de ouro se juntam a eles em um luto silencioso. Segurando seus elmos e com as cabeças baixas, tudo que pode ser ouvido são os sons de seus passos pesados.

Eles chegam no último templo. Sísifo vai na frente e abre a enorme porta. Todos os demais entram e se ajoelham. Shions se aproxima do Grande Mestre e coloca o corpo do amigo no chão.

- Não!

Emma corre até a cena. Então fica de joelhos e, delicadamente, tira shion dos braços de Dohko.

- Você me prometeu Shion...

Ela começa a chorar desesperadamente. Ela aperta ele junto ao seu corpo. Nesse momento, ela puxa um pouco de ar e começa a falar, porém é muito difícil entender o que ela fala.

- Eu falhei Dohko.

- Do que você está falando?

- Eu tive uma visão da morte de um cavalheiro. Eu deveria ter tentado impedir isso é minha culpa.

Dohko a abraça.

- Não foi sua culpa, foi culpa dos espectros. Eu vou vingar ele! Eu te prometo que vou matar todos os espectros!

Dohko havia transformado toda a sua dor em raiva.

- Pai...

O Grande Mestre se aproxima dela com delicadeza, puxando ela até ele e beijando os cabelo negros.

- Ele não pode ficar assim. Shion sempre foi tão orgulhoso... ele foi um herói.. ele não pode ficar assim.

- Vamos fazer um enterro digno.

Quem disse isso foi o cavalheiro de touro.

- Ele merece isso.

Complementa o cavalheiro de aquário.

- Eu vou resolver isso.

Continua Sísifo.

- Vou chamar alguém para aprontá-lo...

Disse o Grande Mestre.

- Não pai, eu farei isso. Dohko, você me ajuda?

- É claro.

Ele pegou o amigo nos braços e o levou para a sala onde os cavalheiros eram preparados para o enterro. Deitou seu corpo delicadamente na maca dourada, sem pensar duas vezes, ele apertou a mão do amigo.

- Obrigada, Dohko.

- Não precisa de mais nada?

Ela negou com a cabeça. Dohko se aproximou e a abraçou com força.

- Uma parte de mim acaba de morrer.

Ela diz sem conter as lágrimas. Porém, antes que Dohko pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela o leva até a saída e tranca a porta, caindo no chão em seguida em um choro desesperado e sentido. Depois de alguns minutos caída, ela se levanta e vai até o namorado.

- Meu amor...

Ela fala passando a mão no cabelo colorido. Pouco a pouco ela começa a retirar a armadura e colocar em um canto da sala. Então, ela retira as roupas, e começa a lavá-lo. Depois de terminar, ela vai até um armário e pega vestes brancas e começa a vestí-lo. Quando ela termina, o cavalheiro parecia estar apenas cochilando.

- Meu amor... só tivemos 2 meses juntos. Como os deuses puderam ser tão injustos com a gente?

Ela respira fundo.

- Mas eu não trocaria esse tempo por nada. Obrigada por me mostrar o que era o amor e como é possível ser absurdamente feliz em um lugar como esse.

Ela beija os lábios pálidos.

Na outra cena, vemos todos enterrando o amigo em uma bela tumba. Todos choravam, principalmente Emma, que era amparada pelo pai.

Na outra cena, vemos Emma com uma enorme barriga de 7 meses sentada na cama. Ela chora baixinho. Alguém entra, era Sísifo.

- o que houve, Emma?

Ela senta ao lado dela.

- Eu tive duas visões hoje: a primeira eu vi que Dohko ainda está vivo e vai continuar assim por muito tempo. E eu fiquei muito feliz, mas eu tive outra que mostra você e os cavalheiros indo enfrentar Hades cara a cara.

-Tem mais, não é? Você viu que a gente não vai voltar...

ela começa a chorar mais.

- essa é a nossa missão ... fomos preparados a vida toda para isso.

Ela o abraça.

- Você é o meu irmão mais velho. Eu já perdi meu pai, meu tio, alguns cavalheiros de ouro... e o... Shion. Eu não vou aguentar mais. Eu não posso perder você também.

Ele a beija na testa.

- Foi uma honra viver ao seu lado. A sua doçura diante um habitat tão bruto e seco me fez ter forças.

- Eu te amo Sísifo.

- Eu também amo você, minha irmãzinha amada.

Ele a abraça com mais força. Então, se afasta e coloca sua mão suavemente na barriga da sacerdotisa.

- Você vai ser uma excelente mãe. Eu queria muito ver a carinha do bebê.

- É um menino. Eu tive uma visão.

Ele sorriu.

- Mu, cuide da sua mãe também.

- Mu?

- Foi um apelido que eu pensei caso ele fosse menino. Era assim que eu chamava o meu mestre durante os treinamentos.

Ela segurou a mão dele sob a sua barriga.

- Ele vai se chamar Mu então. Para lembrar sempre do homem incrível que foi o meu irmão.

Uma única lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Sísifo. Eles se abraçaram de novo.

- Você precisa vir comigo. Athena quer falar com você.

Os dois se levantam e vão até a sala da Deusa. Ela os espera com um sorriso.

- Emma... venha aqui.

Ela se aproxima, então a deusa pega o elmo do Grande Mestre.

- Athena..

- Eu não poderia escolher alguém melhor para substituir o seu pai.

Athena coloca o elmo na cabeça da amiga, Sísifo se ajoelha e olha orgulhoso para a cena.

- Não sei se estou pronta para isso...

É a única coisa que Emma consegue dizer.

- Acredite, você está. Você consegue ser forte sem perder a alegria de viver. É disso que o Santuário precisa.

Athena a abraça e sai.

- Vamos Sísifo?

Ele confirma, então se aproxima de Emma.

- Grande Mestra..

Emma se atira nos braços do amigo e o abraça.

- Adeus Emma...

Ela começa a chorar de volta.

- Adeus meu amado irmão, Sísifo. Muito obrigada por tudo. Eu não teria sido absolutamente nada sem você.

Ele beija a bochecha da irmã, então vai embora.

Na outra cena, vemos Emma vestida como Grande mestra sentada em sua cadeira. Ela olha para alguns papéis. A porta se abre suavemente, Dohko entra, com alguns ferimentos. Ao vê-lo, Emma se levanta.

- Acabou?

Ele sorri.

- Sim, acabou...

Ela corre até ele e o abraça com força.

- Vencemos Hades! A morte do Shion não foi em vão.

- Não foi Emma.

Emma está deitada em uma cama, parece exausta, e em seus braços está um lindo bebê recém nascido. O cabelo roxo quase não aparece e as duas pintinhas já estavam em sua testa. Dohko entra na sala correndo e para ao ver no nenê.

- Ele é lindo Emma.

Ela sorri.

- Olhe, ele tem pintinhas iguais a do Shion!

Dohko senta ao seu lado.

- Shion nunca deixou o nosso lado.

- Dohko, gostaria de segurar seu afilhado?

- Claro.. como eu faço? Nunca segurei um bebê.

Ela o ajuda e ele parece hipnotizado pela criança.

- Olá Mu...

Os dois sorriem.

- Shion realizou o sonho de todos os cavalheiros de ouro.

Emma parece confusa.

- Todo mundo quer forma uma família, Emma. Ninguém quer viver apenas para lutar. Mas nosso estio de vida não permite isso. Por isso que.. o mu é um pequeno milagre.

Ela sorri olhando para o bebê.

- Você está com fome? Eu preparei uma sopa para você..

- Eu quero Dohko... muito obrigada...

Eles olham para Mu, ele dormia delicadamente nos braços do cavalheiro de libra. Dohko beija a testa do bebê.

- Eu vou coloca-lo no berço.

Ele vai até o canto do quarto e deita o nenê com uma cautela exagerada. Em seguida, some do quarto voltando alguns minutos depois com uma bandeja. Ele a coloca no colo da amiga.

- Obrigada Dohko.

- Você ficou 14 horas em trabalho de parto. Deve estar exausta.

Ela riu.

- Um pouco, mas eu nunca estive tão feliz em toda a minha vida.

Ela começa a comer. Quando termina, ela segura a mão do amigo.

- Dohko eu sei que você também está cansado. Você não dorme desde ontem. Pode ir descansar.

- Ok. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, me chame.

Ele beija a testa da amiga e sai com a bandeja.

Na outra cena vemos um pequeno Mu tomando café com a mãe, ele parecia ter 7 anos.

- Calma filho. Não precisa comer tão rápido.

- Eu quero chegar logo!

Ela segura a mão do filho.

- Coma com calma.

Ele faz uma careta.

- Tá.

Ele começa a comer com calma. Nesse momento, Dohko entra no local. Ele acaricia os cabelos de Emma e senta ao lado do menino.

- Tio Dohko!

Ele pula da cadeira e abraça o padrinho.

- E ai, Mu? Como você cresceu rápido em 3 meses!

- Já passo treinar para ser um cavalheiro de ouro.

- Ainda não, mas pelo menos eu posso te ensinar Kung Fu. Não era esse o combinado?

- Era...

Dohko pegou um pão e começou a comer.

- Como foi lá Dohko?

- Encontrei as mesmas pistas sobre as 3 partes da chave de Zeus.

Mu termina de comer.

- Mãe vou por uma roupa para ir treinar com o Tio Dohko.

Ele sai correndo deixando os dois a sós.

- Eles crescem rápido.

Diz Dohko orgulhoso.

- Crescem.

- Ele vai envelhecer? Ou você vai fazer o mesmo que fez comigo?

Ela toma um gole de chá.

- você não envelhece por causa do meu cosmo. Já o Mu, não vai envelhecer nunca. Ele vai ser como eu: parar de crescer aos 18 anos.

- Entendo.

- Obrigado por estar sempre do lado do Mu.

Ele sorri.

- Vocês dois são a minha família: minha irmã e meu sobrinho.

- foi isso que você prometeu ao Shion?

Dohko vira os olhos.

- De novo esse assunto?

- Sim, esse é o único segredo que temos.

Dohko ficou em silêncio.

- Tudo bem...

Ele toma um gole de chá.

- Emma, não posso te contar isso. Eu prometi ao Shion.

- tudo bem.

Eles ficam em silêncio.

- viu? Por isso não gosto desse assunto: sempre fica essa situação estranha.

Ela sorri e o abraça.

- Verdade. Vou parar com isso.

Ele a olhou.

- O que você precisa saber: a minha amizade por você é mais forte do que qualquer coisa. E a amizade que eu tinha pelo Shion também. Eu vou estar aqui para TUDO.

- Eu nunca duvidei.

Mu entra na sala correndo e pula nos braços do Tio. Os dois caminham até o jardim e começam a se preparar. Emma ficou um bom tempo vendo os dois treinando. O carinho de um pelo outro era evidente.

Vemos Mu com as mãos enfaixadas sentado nas escadarias. Ele estava muito suado e parecia cansado.

- Sobreviveu?

Diz Dohko sentando ao seu lado.

- Eu estou exausto. Acho que nunca vou conseguir a armadura.

- E não vai mesmo.

Mu olhou chocado .

- Se continuar com essa postura de perdedor não vai conseguir mesmo. E sua mãe é justa demais para te dar uma armadura como prêmio de consolação.

- Eu quero ser forte, Tio Dohko.

- Então treine para isso.

Mu sorriu.

- Tio, e você? Lutou para que?

- lutei para proteger quem eu amava.

- E funcionou?

- Em partes..

Nesse minuto Emma surge com suco para os dois. Mu beijou a bochecha da mãe e foi tomar um banho.

- Como ele está indo, Dohko?

- Está indo absurdamente bem. Ele puxou a determinação do Shion e a força... olha e nunca vi um menino assim.

- Um dia ele terá que ir para Jamiel. Entender as próprias origens.

Dohko e Emma pareciam emocionados ao verem Mu vestindo a armadura de áries. Emma abraça o filho.

- Meu filho, que orgulho!

- Eu consegui!

Na nova cena vemos Mu arrumando suas coisas. Emma estava com os olhos mareados.

- Eu vou ficar bem mãe. Pode acreditar.

Dohko coloca a mão no ombro da amiga.

- Ele ficou 10 anos como cavalheiro de ouro de áries. Está na hora dele saber mais sobre a própria raça.

- Eu sei, mas é tão difícil!

Mu abraça a mãe.

- Eu vou ficar bem. Prometo.

Mu então abraça Dohko.

- Tchau Tio Dohko.

Ele começa a partir.

Vemos Emma cercada de livros. Ela parece muito concentrada no que está fazendo. Ela começa a ler um livro e para, chocada demais com alguma coisa que havia lido. Ela levanta e vai até um sofá onde Dohko dormia.

- Dohko, acorde!

Ele abre os olhos.

- O que houve?

- Eu descobri!

Ele salta da cama.

- A chave de Zeus! Eu sei o que é!

- E ai?

Ele parecia mais empolgado do que ela.

- São três pessoas juntas. Eu sou a principal delas.

Dohko parecia chocado demais para falar.

- Mas minha verdadeira força só será revelada quando eu encontrar mais duas pessoas. Juntos conseguiremos unir um cosmo absurdamente puro capaz de prender Hades para toda a eternidade.

- Isso é incrível.

- Sim...

Ele senta ao lado dela.

- Agora temos que ficar de olho nas estrelas e nas datas de todos os nascimentos registrados aqui.

- Conte comigo.

Emma está sentada perto das ruínas do Santuário.

- Emma?

- Oi Dohko.

- Tudo bem?

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

-Apenas saudades do Mu. Ele está fora há um ano já.

- É normal sentir saudades. Mas não pode se abater por isso.

- Eu sei..


End file.
